


Not Necessary

by coockie8



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Drunk and frustrated, Rester takes advantage of Near's sexual inexperience.





	Not Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my story archives, and I found this. I don't remember writing it, but I'm gonna post it anyway.
> 
> Also; this might be triggering to some people, so read at your own risk.

Near bit his lip as he twirled a lock of hair around his finger. Everyone had gone to bed for the night, except Rester, and he’d taken to drinking, since they were no longer working. At first, Near hadn’t really cared much; continuing to play with his toys, but it had been another long, stressful day, in a sea of long, stressful days, so Rester hadn’t stopped drinking, and he was beginning to get a small bit…. Handsy. Near shrugged Rester’s large hand off his shoulder for the 3rd time that night

“I’m just concerned, Sir; I think you should get some sleep,” Rester assured.

Near glanced up at the large commander

“I appreciate your concern, Commander Rester, but I’m not tired, and you don’t need to touch me to tell me things,” He mumbled.

He’d never seen someone drunk before, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the whole ordeal. Rester sat down on the floor next to Near with a groan; reaching up to gently pet his soft, white hair

“I could tire you out if you’d like,” He offered; a deep purr in his voice.

Near glanced over at his again before batting Rester’s hand away

“I’m not interested…. Perhaps _you_ should get some rest,” He grumbled.

Rester smiled and rested his hand on the small of Near’s back

“C’mon, it’ll be fun… Like a game,” He urged.

Near let his eyes travel over to Rester again

“Game, huh?” Was all he said in response.

Rester moved closer to Near; lips pressed against the young detectives’ ear

“Yeah,” He purred before licking the shell.

Near shivered; toy robot falling from his hand

“That feels-“

“Good?” Rester cooed; running a hand up Near’s thigh.

Near swallowed and nodded; letting his eyes fall closed. Rester started peppering kisses down Near’s neck; urging the boy to relax. Near continued to play with his hair; eyes clenched closed, but he didn’t push Rester away. It felt good, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop. It wasn’t until he felt fingers against the skin of his belly that he jerked away; where the situation was headed becoming very clear

“No!” He snapped; crawling away from the intoxicated commander.

Rester blinked in confusion

“What’s wrong, Near, never done this before?” He asked; voice almost teasing as he moved towards the tiny detective again.

Near whimpered softly; the sound seeming to break whatever trance Rester was under, and he stopped moving.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you,” He assured; raising his hands.

Near swallowed thickly and he suspiciously looked Rester over

“Just… Stay over there,” Near mumbled; continuing to play with his hair again.

Rester nodded and lowered his hands before getting up and sitting down on the couch, Near kept a wary eye on his intoxicated commander as he slowly crawled back to his original spot on the floor.

“I would never force you, I just want you to relax; you’ve been working so hard, I want you to feel good,” Rester explained.

Near turned his head to look at the other man

“To answer your question; No, I haven’t,” He stated; turning away again “I’m not even fully sure how it would work; we’re both men.”

Rester blinked before he started chuckling

“Guess that was never touched upon, huh; ‘How to do it’? They don’t teach that, they teach the ‘why we do it’ and leave it at that,” He hummed.

Near turned his head to look at Rester; thinking for a moment, before fully turning to look at him

“I know how a man and a woman do it, but not how 2 men do it,” He informed.

Rester nodded

“Yeah, I figured; isn’t a school program on Earth that’s there to help gay kids,” He stated.

Near tilted his head; shuffling closer to Rester

“Explain it to me; how do 2 men have sex?” He asked.

Rester chuckled softly

“Anally for the most part,” He stated bluntly.

Near suckled on his lower lip as he played with his hair

“Doesn’t that… Hurt?” He asked slowly.

Rester shrugged

“I wouldn’t know personally, since I’ve never been on the receiving end, but I hear that it can be,” He responded.

Near looked up at him again

“I… Understand…” The way he mumbled it wasn’t very convincing.

Rester reached down; easily scooping Near up in his arms and setting him down in his lap

“It’s something better experienced than explained,” He stated.

Near looked up at Rester; eyes big, and twinkling the way they did when Near was very curious about something. Rester loved that look; it made Near look even younger than he already did. Rester let a hand rest on the small of Near’s back again

“Better in practice than in theory?” Near asked.

Rester nodded

“Yeah, something like that,” He agreed.

Near hummed softly; reaching up to play with his hair again

“I see… Then I shall implement this theory,” He stated; looking up at Rester “Commander, you’ve peaked my curiosity.”

Rester cocked an eyebrow; letting his hand fall lower to cup Near’s tiny bottom

“So… You _want_ to have sex?” He asked.

Near nodded

“My knowledge on this subject is limited, so I require you to take the lead,” He informed.

Rester licked his lips as he kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh up Near’s bottom. Near shuddered and glanced over his shoulder to look at Rester’s hand

“Are these touches required?” He asked softly; a blush rising to his cheeks.

Rester smirked; he knew that he was taking advantage of Near’s sexual inexperience, but he was too drunk and horny to care

“Yeah, I won’t do anything more than is required,” He lied.

Near turned to look up at Rester again

“I trust you,” He hummed.

Rester leaned forward and pressed his lips to Near’s. The tiny boy flinched; gripping Rester’s shirt, he wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he just froze up, letting Rester do as he pleased. Rester wrapped his arms around Near’s waist; completely engulfing Near in his warmth. Near wrapped his arms around Rester’s neck and gently pressed his lips forward; closing his eyes. He’d watched T.V, he’d seen movies; this is what they did in those. Rester pressed his hand against Near’s backside again; digging his fingers into the soft mounds of flesh. The action pulled a gasp from Near’s mouth, and Rester took advantage of Near’s parted lips and dove his tongue in; seemingly intent on tasting the young boy tonsils. Near moaned into the kiss; tightening his grip around Rester’s neck as he shuddered; his body was beginning to feel hot, and his head began to feel light from lack of oxygen. Near struggled and broke the kiss; lowering his head so he could take in deep breaths of air

“I… Assume the heat is… Normal?” He panted.

Rester laughed and nodded

“Yeah, it’s called ‘arousal’,” he teased.

Near glanced up at him; cheeks dark

“Don’t mock me,” He mumbled before gasping when Rester squeezed his butt.

The commander leaned forward to kiss and lick Near’s neck; using both hands to thoroughly fondle his tiny, perfect backside. Near let out a soft moan; letting his head fall back as he rutted his hips against Rester’s belly. Near knew what an erection was; he’d gotten them before, and he’d masturbated before, but the feeling of someone else’s hands on him was somehow more intense. Especially since Rester was _so_ much larger than he was. Now, admittedly, Near wasn’t very large to begin with, but Rester was so much bigger, it made Near feel like a child.

“How about we get you out of those clothes?” Rester purred next to Near’s ear.

Near nodded frantically; letting Rester unbutton his pajama top and pull it off to toss it aside. Rester immediately attacked Near’s chest; paying special attention to his nipples, sucking on one, and pinching the other. His nipples were clearly not a place Near paid much attention to, because the pleasure caught him off guard.

“C-Commander,” He whimpered; tangling his fingers in Rester’s hair “That’s….. New…. It’s strange.”

Rester had to stop the groan that bubbled up in his chest; Near was _so_ damn cute, it was driving him mad. He lowered his hands to tug on the waistband of Near’s pajama pants before slowly pulling them off; taking Near’s briefs with them. Near jerked when Rester’s hand brushed his erection; a tiny mewl escaping his throat. Rester pulled away from Near’s chest and started groping his ass again; he _so_ wanted to spank him, just because he knew he could get away with it, but Near was so tiny, Rester was afraid to hurt him. He leaned back and watched Near struggle with the buttons of his shirt; steadily getting frustrated, before just deciding to jerk the shirt open; not caring for the buttons that popped off. Rester smirked; that gave him a reason to spank Near. He brought a single hit down on Near’s bottom; smirking at the shocked expression on the detectives face

“You ruined my shirt; I‘ll have to punish you,” He warned.

Near blinked in confusion before yelping when another hit landed. He was quickly pulled across Rester’s lap; another slap landing. Near jerked forward and yelped again; Rester’s hand covered his whole bottom. Was this normal during sex? Near figured it was; since Rester had promised not to do anything unnecessary. He tangled his tiny hands in Rester’s trousers and took his punishment. He couldn’t keep quiet; it hurt so badly. Tears welled up in his eyes

“I-I’m sorry for ruining your shirt!” He nearly sobbed.

Rester groaned softly

“Call me ‘Daddy’,” He ordered.

Near sniffled; glancing up at Rester

“I’m sorry for ruining your shirt… Daddy,” He repeated.

Rester licked his lips and gently rubbed Near’s backside

“Good boy,” He praised.

Near whimpered softly; inching his hips away from Rester’s hand

“N-No more spanking, right… Daddy?” He worried.

Rester smirked and pulled Near up to he was sitting

“That’s right,” He purred; kissing Near’s shoulder as he reached down to pull his socks off.

Near slid off Rester’s lap to sit on the couch as the commander stood to strip. He carefully played with his hair; enjoying the sight of Rester’s well sculpted muscles

“You’re very attractive, Daddy,” He complimented.

Rester smirked and he leaned down to kiss Near’s lips; sitting down and pulling him into his lap again. Near broke the kiss to look down at Rester’s cock; eyes widening at the size, it was at least 10 inches long, and almost 2 ½ inches thick. It was intimidating, and Near wasn’t sure he could handle it

“It’s…. Big,” He mumbled.

Rester raised an eyebrow before guiding one of Near’s tiny hands to his cock. Near grasped Rester’s cock; not able to fully wrap his hand around it, and slowly stroked. Rester’s eyes hooded at the feeling

“Very good,” He praised.

Near pursed his lips together

“It won’t fit inside me,” He stated.

Rester cupped Near’s backside again; letting a finger dip between the cheeks to feel Near’s tiny hole

“Yes it will,” He assured.

Near gasped when Rester’s finger prodded at his entrance, and he turned to look over his shoulder. Rester pulled his hand away before lifting Near and flipping him; resting the small boys’ thighs on his shoulders. Near made a small noise in the back of his throat; looking over his shoulder at Rester, before turning to face his cock.

“Be a good boy and suck,” Rester ordered.

Near swallowed thickly; leaning forward and taking just the head into his mouth. He cringed at the bitter, salty taste of Rester’s precum as he suckled on the head. Rester moaned softly as he parted Near’s cheeks to see his hole. He licked his lips before leaning forward and licking at the tiny entrance. Near flinched; mumbling something around Rester’s cock. The larger male landed another hit to Near’s backside

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” He scolded.

Near pulled off Rester’s cock and whimpered

“Sorry, Daddy,” He apologized.

Rester resumed licking Near’s entrance. The white haired boy turned his attention back to Rester’s cock and started licking the head; trying desperately to stay focused, but the light teasing of Rester’s tongue flicking against his entrance was driving him crazy. He was so hard, and he wanted to cum so bad. The teasing was making his hole _throb_ ; he needed to be filled.

“D-Daddy, I need you to penetrate me now,” He moaned.

Rester had to stop himself from laughing at the overly formal way Near begged. He lowered Near down into his lap; with Near’s back to his chest

“I hope you got me wet enough, or this is going to be rough,” He warned.

Near looked over his shoulder at Rester and blinked in confusion. Rester leaned back against the couch. Near pressed his left foot down between Rester’s spread thighs, and put his right on Rester’s right thigh. He leaned back on his hands; right one on Rester’s stomach, left one on the couch. Rester wrapped his hand around the base of his cock lead it to Near’s entrance. Near swallowed thickly when the fat head of Rester’s cock touched his hole

“I still don’t think it’s going to fit,” He mumbled.

Rester reached over to his pants and pulled a small tube of lube out of the pocket; squeezing generous amount onto his hand before spreading it over his cock before pressing it against Near’s entrance again. He kept his hand wrapped around the base as Near began to slowly lower himself; groaning when the tight heat began to engulf his cock. He kept his hand were it was until Near had gotten the head inside, then he released his cock and rested his arms along the back of the couch

“Yes, you’re doing great, Baby Lamb,” He groaned.

Near bit his lower lip and let his right eye fall closed; tears welling up in his eyes

“I-It hurts,” He strained.

Rester gently hushed him; thrusting his hips slightly

“Get it all inside, and you can rest; it’ll stop hurting after a little bit,” He assured.

Near swallowed thickly and nodded as he slowly inched his hips lower; he felt wet down there, but he couldn’t tell if it was the lube, or if he was bleeding. Judging by the pain, Near guessed he was bleeding. He assumed that was normal though. It felt like hours before the whole thing was inside him; distending his belly just slightly, as he sat in Rester’s lap, panting. Rester lowered his hands and stroked Near’s hips

“So good, my baby’s _so_ tight,” He groaned; grinding up into the tight heat.

Near sniffled and reached a hand up to wipe his tears away

“It hurts so badly,” He whimpered.

Rester hushed him again

“Just relax; the pain will subside,” He assured.

Near leaned back against Rester’s chest; panting heavily from the effort, and the pain. He rested a hand on his slightly distended belly

“It’s _so_ big,” He mumbled; actually feeling a little bit of pride from taking it all.

Rester wrapped an arm around Near to stroke his cock; making the tiny detective throw his head back and moan. Rester smirked; so Near wasn’t in so much pain that he couldn’t feel pleasure. Good.

“Like that?” He purred.

Near nodded; humping into Rester’s hand

“I want it to feel good, Daddy,” He pleaded.

Rester licked his lips and flipped their positions; so Near was pressed into the couch. Rester gripped his hips and pulled out half way then sunk back in. Near actually gagged when Rester pressed in again; but he didn’t say anything. Rester figured he’d feel bad for abusing Near’s trust in the morning, but right now; mind hazed from alcohol, and buried balls deep in what was probably the tightest ass he’d ever been in, he couldn’t say that he cared. Near gripped the cushion as Rester pounded into him; tears freely falling from his eyes, it hurt _so_ badly. Why would people _willingly_ subject themselves to this?

“R-Rester, I think I-I’ve had enough,” He managed to sputter out between sobs and gasps for breath.

Rester either didn’t hear, or didn’t care, because he flipped Near over onto his back, and thrusted back into him. He pressed his hands down on either side of Near’s head and locked eyes with him; grinding deep inside him

“You’re perfect,” He growled.

And in that moment, Near didn’t _feel_ perfect. He was in pain, and Rester was scaring him; he just wanted it to be over. At least, until Rester struck something inside Near that made him tense and moan

“O-Oh, there, right there~!” Near moaned; digging his nails into Rester’s shoulders.

Rester smirked and angled to pound directly into Near’s prostate; making stars spark behind the boys eyes. Near threw his head back and cried out; grinding down on the cock inside him

“F-Fuck!” He mewled.

Rester cocked an eyebrow and smirked; Near cursing would always be amusing to him, mainly because Near looked like he was, at the most, 12. But, right now anyway, Near _was_ 12 to Rester; so he reached down and spanked him again; groaning when the hit caused Near to clamped down around him

“Language,” He scolded.

Near let a small, pleasure sob escape

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” He sputtered.

Rester licked his lips as he gripped Near’s hips tight enough to bruise and continued pounding into him; thoroughly abusing his prostate. Near released Rester’s shoulders in favour of tangling his fingers in his own hair

“I-I’m close, it’s _so_ good!” He moaned.

Rester leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth; sucking on it as he pounded into Near, and wrapped a hand around his cock. The onslaught of all the different kinds of pleasure proved to be too much for Near’s tiny body to handle, and he was thrown over the edge; arching and crying out as he came all over Rester’s hand and stomach. Near’s, already almost too tight to handle, hole tightened up more as he came, and Rester released inside him. Near immediately seized up when Rester’s cum burned his wounds

“O-Ow,” He whimpered; tears welling up in his eyes again.

Rester didn’t seem to notice as he pulled out of Near; cum, and a great deal of blood leaking out after. Near lied there on the couch as Rester got dressed; giving his mind time to process exactly what had happened, and giving his body time to calm down. But, the longer he lied there, the more the afterglow wore off, and the more pain he began to feel. Near crinkled his nose; tears falling from his eyes

“R-Rester?” He mumbled.

When he got no answer, he looked up to see that Rester had passed out in a chair. Near sniffled as he forced himself to sit up; flinching and whimpering when a sharp pain shot up his spine. He covered his mouth and sobbed silently as he carefully pulled his clothes back on.

Feeling too exhausted to go to bed, Near just curled up on the couch to sleep. He felt funny… Used, and dirtied… He supposed that was just how everyone felt after sex though. After all, Rester had promised not to do anything that wasn’t necessary. e a

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the need to reaffirm that I am a trash king. As per usual; if you want a sequel, just ask.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
